Tears
by Kagome Weasley
Summary: Quando Mikasa acorda com lágrimas no rosto no meio da noite, ela percebe que apenas uma pessoa tem o poder de espantá-las. Oneshot.


Oi minna 3 Essa é minha primeira one-shot a respeito de SNK, faz duas semanas que eu vi o anime todo (em um dia socorro) e eu estou simplesmente apaixonada por Eremika, essa one-shot é bem simplesinha e não tem muito romance porque eu pretendi fazer algo dentro do que foi nos passado até agora pelo anime, já que eu ainda não li o mangá, mas apesar de não ser exatamente romântica eu realmente vejo isso que escrevi sendo possível de acontecer apesar de toda ess atitude "só quero matar titans" do Eren. Enfim, sem mais delongas espero que gostem.

* * *

**TEARS;**

** O** vento forte vindo do leste soprava os cabelos negros e leves de Mikasa para as laterais de seu rosto e parecia sussurrar segredos em seus ouvidos, o arrepiar de sua pele exposta quando em contato com esse rendia a ela cócegas confortáveis enquanto o cheiro que tal vento trazia a levava de volta a sua infância, sentada com Eren e Armin embaixo da árvore mais perto possível dos lírios para que o perfume nunca deixasse de ser captado por seu olfato e seus olhos tivessem caminho livre para montar formas nas nuvens, formas que apenas Eren e Armin pareciam encontrar, e contar quantas estrelas tinham no céu quando a noite chegava. Nessa tarefa ela era a especialista.

Mikasa sentia outro cheiro também, um cheiro salgado, uma sensação molhada saindo de seus olhos, suas lágrimas dançavam por todo o seu rosto a comando do vento que apenas parecia ficar mais e mais forte. Ela ainda não tinha entendido o porquê de estar chorando, os pesadelos que a tinham acordado aquela noite eram bem familiares, ela costumava tê-los frequentemente quando mais nova, mas ela nunca tinha chegado a _chorar _por causa deles, eles lhe rendiam os piores sentimentos do mundo, isso sim mas ela sempre pareceu superá-los bem rápido ao ponto de não precisar que as lágrimas fizessem esse trabalho. Aquela noite no entanto tinha sido diferente, ela tinha voltado a seus antigos pesadelos – sangue, o grito de sua mãe, o barulho do corpo de seu pai tocando o chão – e quando acordou sentiu que _algo _estava faltando para que, como em toda as outras vezes, ela não precisasse chorar para superar, quando ela não conseguiu encontrar exatamente _o que_ as lágrimas vieram e elas simplesmente não queriam ir embora. Tinha saído do dormitório antes que uma das garotas acordasse sem querer e a pegasse naquela situação, esperando também que um pouco de ar puro pudesse secar não apenas a dor dilacerante que esmagava seu peito mas também as consequências molhadas dela que desciam por seus olhos, ela estava desconfortável. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não chorava dessa forma, _tanto tempo _que tinha até começado a suspeitar se ainda tinham sobrado sentimentos dentro de si para produzi-las.

Tentava desesperadamente caçar a solução para o vazio que sentia no peito e estava quase chegando perto a loucura quando a ponta do tecido macio que quase nunca deixava de enrolar-se em seu pescoço levantou por conta do vento e tocou-lhe o rosto como se propositalmente fizesse com que ela lembrasse o que seu corpo pedia. Ou melhor: _Quem_.

Xxx

Pensar nele fez com que suas lágrimas parassem temporariamente e ela se encontrava mais aliviada por conta disso, no entanto sabia que elas logo voltariam e por essa razão precisava ir ao encontro dele o mais rápido possível, por Wall Maria ela não aguentaria mais uma leva disso.

O dormitório dos meninos não ficava muito longe do das meninas, o que poderia parecer ineficaz já que o propósito de mantê-los dormindo separadamente era exatamente impedir que um se esgueirasse para o contato físico do outro no meio da noite, e manter os dormitórios perto um do outro não parecia ajudar nisso já que era apenas atravessar uma pequena quantidade de árvores e pronto. Mas além de Hannah e Franz ninguém parecia com vontade de fazer isso, então poderia se imaginar que apesar de poder ser um problema, devido às circunstâncias, não era. Mikasa agradecia por isso enquanto suavemente subia a escadas de madeira que levava a porta, antes de abrir encostou os ouvidos na madeira para verificar se estavam todos dormindo e quando apenas roncos e sons suaves chegaram a seus ouvidos ela pôs a mão na maçaneta e empurrou a porta para frente vagarosamente.

Mikasa sempre conseguiu enxergar bem no escuro, várias noites mal dormidas olhando para o teto enquanto esperava o sono voltar fizeram com que ela adquirisse essa habilidade, e mesmo que não tivesse adquirido, encontrar Eren teria sido fácil até para alguém com miopia. Ele era o único dos meninos que jazia com metade do cobertor para fora da cama enquanto a outra metade cobria apenas parte de seu corpo, estava de bruços e seu braço se encontrava atrás de seu corpo gerando a Mikasa a resposta para as diversas reclamações de dores nas costas e braços que ele sempre deixava escapar nas manhãs que se encontravam no café. Ver Eren ali deixou Mikasa mais atenta ao fato de que estava mesmo prestes a realizar aquilo que veio a sua mente momentos atrás, mesmo sabendo que era muita loucura. A grande questão era que fora sempre _ele_ que estivera ali para ela todas as vezes que acordava afobada de um pesadelo, era _ele_ que sempre deixava que ela se aninhasse em seu peito enquanto seus braços a circundavam pelos ombros deixando-a confortável o bastante para que os sentimentos ruins passassem e ela pudesse voltar a dormir mais tranquila. Era _ele _que fazia com que ela nunca precisasse de lágrimas. Era ele, _Eren. _E mesmo nas circunstâncias que ambos se encontravam, mesmo que não fossem mais crianças e mesmo que mais discutissem e brigassem do que outra coisa continuaria sempre sendo _ele_.

Os roncos altos de Connie abafavam os passos que Mikasa dava perto demais das camas, e consequentemente da cabeça, dos outros meninos já que a cabana não era muito grande, e quando finalmente chegou a cama que pretendia, abaixou-se e dando apenas uma olhada para o rosto de Eren, voltou seus olhos ao chão sem saber ao certo o que fazer e por onde começar. Antes que pudesse começar a agir sentiu que as lágrimas voltavam a aparecer, fazendo com que ela balançasse a cabeça incrédula e levasse as mãos aos olhos tentando desesperadamente fazer com que elas sumissem, ela nunca fora tão sentimental, ela não era de ficar chorando assim, o que estava acontecendo ali? Foi quando ela ouviu a voz que tanto conhecia surgir em um tom sonolento._ "Mikasa?"_ Foi apenas o que Eren disse ainda parecendo um tanto confuso pela aparição repentina da garota ali, Mikasa não respondeu de prontidão, mais preocupada em esconder as lágrimas dele do que qualquer outra coisa e isso deu tempo a Eren de recobrar a consciência e realmente _vê-la_ ali, tendo a verdadeira certeza de que não era um sonho ele começou a ficar nervoso e estava prestes e soltar uma boa advertência e xingá-la pela sua estupidez quando ele vislumbrou um brilho no canto dos olhos dela, a raiva o deixando completamente e sendo substituída imediatamente por preocupação. Naquele momento tudo o que Eren viu foi a pequena garota que ele tanto jurou proteger de volta ali a sua frente, precisando novamente de seu apoio. Sem dizer mais nada ele abriu um espaço para ela na cama e esperou pacientemente que ela se recuperasse das lágrimas.

Mikasa ainda estava chorando quando levantou os olhos e observou que ele a encarava seriamente, os olhos verdes sustentavam uma faísca de preocupação e os braços estavam abertos apenas esperando por ela, quando os olhos dela foram de encontro ao dele Eren baixou o olhar, ficando levemente vermelho._ "Vem logo, droga."_ Foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos baixos, Mikasa sentiu o alívio correr por seu corpo e lentamente subiu na cama dele deitando no espaço que ele tinha proporcionado sem saber exatamente o que fazer em seguida. _"Eren, eu..."_

Ele a interrompeu colocando o cobertor sob ambos os corpos e a puxando de forma um tanto bruta para perto dele, ainda vermelho e sem coragem de encará-la diretamente ele abraçou-a e enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo macio murmurando de forma abafada contra este _"Eu sei. Eu estou aqui."_ E antes que ela pudesse tentar falar mais alguma coisa, Eren fechou os olhos e de forma mais calma e terna completou _"Eu sempre vou estar."_

E Mikasa soube que não precisava de mais nada. Apenas o calor do corpo dele contra o dela e aquela promessa, já eram o bastante para fazer toda a dor ir embora, como se nunca tivesse sequer chegado.

As lágrimas também não voltaram mais a importuná-la.

**"This world is cruel and merciless... but it is also very beautiful"**

* * *

**E fim, eu sei eu sei. Bem curtinha, mas foi só pra eu matar a vontade de deixar uma marquinha minha nesse universo maravilhoso de fics de SNK através do meu mais novo OTP. Realmente espero que tenham gostado e até logo (quem sabe).**


End file.
